1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to event monitoring and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for correlating events.
2. History Of Related Art
Event-monitoring systems are typically configured to identify anomalous events and notify appropriate individuals by issuing an alert (i.e., a message) in the form of a voice alert, email, text message, etc. Oftentimes, however, anomalous events are merely a result of a much larger event that either already has occurred or is in the process of occurring. For example, a monitoring system may identify that a particular object is offline or experiencing difficulty. A root cause may be a technical problem on an object several levels above the particular object in a network topology. In such circumstances, the causing object and each object beneath the causing object in the network topology are typically the subject of discrete events that are identified by the event-monitoring system and for which alerts are issued. The result is a storm of messages, often to a same group of individuals, that relate to a same root cause.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.